In real life, an outdoor game of golf is subject to variable conditions of play, including weather conditions and the condition of the course or ground. For example, the travel of a given golf ball, as a result of a given strength of shot with a given golf club in a given direction from a given spot on a given golf course, will vary with the wind speed, wind direction, condition of the course (for example course wet or dry, grass long or short) and even the ambient temperature and humidity.
The variable conditions of play to which the outdoor game of golf is subject in real life have, to some extent, been taken into account in prior art golf game simulation apparatus. Thus, for example, British Pat. No. 2 005 549, published on Apr. 25, 1979, discloses a golf ball trajectory presentation system, in which a player drives a real golf ball from a tee with a real club toward a real screen. A golf fairway scene is projected (optically) on the screen. Electro-optical sensors monitor the initial (real) flight of the ball and are cabled to a launch monitor which calculates initial flight conditions which are connected to a trajectory calculator. The flight trajectory is converted to values of elevation and deflection angles as would be seen by the golfer. A ball projector projects a spot representing the ball and, after the ball impacts the screen, moves the projected spot smoothly along an apparent arc until the ball contacts the ground, bounces and rolls before coming to rest. An "exerciser console" is suggested to enable application of environmental and other variables to the flight, bounce and roll of the ball, such as humidity, temperature, atmospheric pressure, wind, ground softness and terrain slope, and to add or subtract hazards.
Related prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,469, issued on Aug. 10, 1982 to Y. Kunita et al., which discloses a golf game practicing apparatus capable of representing real putting shots on a simulated putting green. Also of interest in U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,056, issued on Aug. 11, 1981 to F. C. Miller, which discloses a process for a simulated game of golf utilizing a conventional golf practice driving range in which a player uses a real golf club to strike a real ball on a golf practice driving range. There is shown on a screen a representation of part of a golf course illustrating where the ball would have gone on the golf course. And, in respect of the use of a game simulation apparatus by at least two players, reference may be had to British Pat. No. 2 049 439, published on Dec. 31, 1980, in which there is disclosed an apparatus for playing a game involving movement on a miniature playing field of a real projectile under the control of an audience of players.